Fall Back to the Keep/Yuna and her friends plan new strategies/Skylanders to the Rescue
Here is how Fall Back to the Keep, Yuna and her friends plan new strategies and Skylanders to the Rescue goes in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. Derek, Shrek and John Smith continue to fight and kill the Uruk-hai behind the Deeping Wall. Cassim looks on and shouts to John Smith. Cassim: John! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there! John Smith: To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! (he shouts to Hunter on top of the wall) Hunter! To the Keep! Hunter nods and gestures to his archers. Derek and Kayley grab Humpty on either arm and carry him, protesting away. Humpty Dumpty: What are you doing? What are you stopping for? Hunter continues to beckon the alatar warriors to leave. Hunter: To the Keep! John Smith suddenly notices the Uruks, Orcs and Goblins running towards Yuna and her friends, he leaps up, punches an Uruk and jumps to the top of a propped up ladder, swinging it to the ground and falling with it., he jumps into a group of Uruk-hai on the ground. Yuna and her friends ran with Smeagol to work on their strategies. As Yuna and her friends are gathered with Smeagol. Sméagol: Yuna! No time! Jafar's Tower is not far from here! He sends dark armies to do Chernabogs bidding! Princess Yuna: We'll need the Maximals for this. Princess Skyla: We can't let Jafar send anymore of his armies. Nyx: Our friends and families can't win this war on their own. Princess Yuna: Smeagol, Lead the way. We'll fallow! Sméagol: Good smeagol always leads the way! Come, Ponies! Come! Thunder Spectrum and Blue Star went to get the Maximals. Meanwhile at the Gate other Uruk-Hai, Orcs and Goblins are still battering down the Gate with their ram. They make a hole in it and fire their cross-bows through the hole, killing many men. Human Twilight Sparkle: We have to do something! Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope Yuna and the others are okay! Hiccup: To the gate. Draw your swords! At the Gate Hiccup and the others attempt to push the Goblins, Orcs, Uruk-Hai away. Cassim runs up with the remaining soldiers into the Keep. Hiccup is stabbed in the arm with a long spear. Eret: Make way! (grabs Hiccup and drags him away to safety) We cannot hold much longer! The Gate is starrting to give way. John Smith appears, touches Hiccup's arm and joins in the fighting at the Gate. Cassim: Hold them! John Smith: (turns to Hiccup) How long do you need? Hiccup: As long as you can give us. John Smith: (nods and pushes Humpty into a side passage) Humpty! The vikings surge forward to the gate and Hiccup shouts to them. Hiccup: Timbers! Brace the gate! Meanwhile outside the wall, John and Humpty open a secret side door on the right hand side of the causeway on the rocks. There is a gap between the rocks and the causeway. John peers round the corner of the wall, to see many Goblins, Orcs and Uruks fighting to get in through the gate Humpty Dumpty: Come on. We can take them. John Smith: It's a long way. Humpty Dumpty: (looks and hestitates, then mumbles) Toss me. John Smith: What? Humpty Dumpty: (crossly) I can't jump the distance! You'll have to toss me! And don't worry about me, I'm hard boiled now. John nods and reaches down to Humpty's back. Humpty closes his eyes. Humpty Dumpty: (suddenly opening his eyes) Don't tell Puss. John Smith: Not a word. (and he throws Humpty onto the causeway amongst the dark armies and jumps after him) Between them they fight off the Uruk-hai leaving the gate free from attack. Inside the Hornburg Hiccup shouts to his men Hiccup: Shore up the door! Gobber: Make way! Follow me to the barricade. Watch our backs! Throw another one over here! Hiccup: Higher! The men bring wood to repair the door. Humpty and John Smith continue to fight. Meanwhile on the ground before Berk, The Goblins, Orcs and Uruk-Hai are launching massive grappling hooks attached to rope at the Hornburg walls. They pull on the ropes once launched and raise massive ladders, with many Uruk-hai clinging to them, to the walls. Derek notices this and quickly fires an arrow at one of the ropes causing the ladder to fall back to the ground, crushing many of them. As the Skylanders came to the rescue Wallop: Hold fast the gate! Cassim: (calls to John Smith through the small gap in the Gate) Humpty! John! Get out of there! (as they turn to Cassim an Uruk grabs them both and Cassim disappears behind the gate as the gap is filled) Derek: (seeing their plight throws a rope down to them from on top of the Hornburg wall) John! John grabs hold of it, and with his other arm holds onto Humpty. Derek, Kayley and Garrett pull up the rope. More ladders are being launched against the wall. They drag them over the wall. Inside the Hornbury Hiccup sends out orders Hiccup: Pull everybody back. Pull them back. Cassim: Fall back! Fall back! Hiccup: They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat! The Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-hai finally break through the Gate Cassim: Fall back! Hiccup: Retreat! Men hurry inside the Keep. John Smith: Hurry! Inside. Get them inside! Cassim: Into the Keep! They run inside. Derek leaves a departing shot of two arrows. Prince Derek: Yes! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225